HSM 2: The Country Club Break Up!
by HSMMANIAC
Summary: Sharpay will do anything to get her hands on troy, THAT is her new plan! Lots of relationships break and new ones are revealed!Sorry guys.. I switch stories all the time.. I'm not updating right now.. NOT FINISHED!
1. The day before Summer

**HSM 2: The Country Club Break up!**

**Okay, people, this story is based on the rumors I heard about High School Musical 2. The story starts at the last day of school, in the gym. Troy, chad, zeke, and Jason are praticing plays for next year.**

**Troy: Ok, guys, lets run play 5!**

**Troy passes the ball to Chad, who dribbles straight to the basket.**

**Chad: So, Zeke, what r you doing this Summer?**

**Zeke: Well, Sharpay offered me a job at her parent's country club. So, I'll be working this Summer.**

**Jason: Aw come on, Zeke! Why would you do that?**

**Chad: Jason, you know zeke, he'll do anything to get close to Sharpay!**

**Laughter filled the gym.**

**Coach Bolton: Okay guys, Let's wrap it up and hit the showers!**

**Meanwhile, In Biology class, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsey were packing up their beakers and test tubes.**

**Gabriella: So, Taylor, did you get a summer job yet?**

**Taylor: No, but, I might be a tutor for freshmen in Summer school.**

**Kelsey: Well, I have a job at this country club. They want me to be a waitress. Its not a dream job, but it sure pays a lot!**

**Taylor: So, exactly how much does it pay?**

**Kelsey: $15 per hour, and I work for 8 hours all week days.**

**Gabriella: So, Kelsey, can you hook me up with a job?**

**Taylor: Me too please!**

**Kelsey: Okay, I'll see what I can do..**

**The setting is now the stage, Sharpay and Ryan Evans are packing up their stuff for the end of the year.**

**Sharpay: So, you excited about spending time in Mom and Dad's country club?**

**Ryan: Yeah. You know, we haven't been there in like, forever.**

**Sharpay: Your right. Anyway, I have already handed out jobs for mom and dad. Who knew people were so desperate for jobs?**

**Ryan: It's pretty confusing once you think about it.**

**Sharpay: Ryan, you think everything is confusing.**

**Sharpay and Ryan laughed at their conversation.**

**The bell rung, saying it was 4:00, and Summer had begun!**

**Okay, I know it wasn't very long, but I promise the next chapter will be! People, I need reviews! Remember, for every review, is another chapter!**


	2. Fights, Friendships and Golf?

**Thank you for all the reviews! I will keep writing as you all requested!**

**Chapter 2: Fights, Friendships and...Golf?**

**Troy and Gabriella are outside the front yard of the school, Troy is on his skate board while, Gabriella is sitting on a bench watching him perform tricks.**

**Troy: So, how was your last day?**

**Gabriella: Same old, same old.**

**Troy: Well, I know how to make it better.**

**Gabriella: How? And no, I don't want your presents or gifts right now.**

**Troy: I know. I was thinking about teaching you a cool skateboard trick.**

**Gabriella: Hmm.. Sure.. why not.**

**Gabriella puts on troy's pads and helmet and gets on the skateboard.**

**Troy: Ok, so now try to gain balance on the board. **

**Gabriella balances on the board, but falls down.**

**Gabriella: Whoops! I guess I'm not ready for that yet!**

**Troy:Well, if you feel that way, then I'll make you a promise. I WILL teach you a trick by the end of the Summer.**

**Troy and Gabriella held hands all the way to Gabriella's house.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Everyone is at the country club and sharpay is decorating her golf cart.**

**Sharpay: I think it need for flowers.. no, it needs more SHINE!**

**Zeke approches Sharpay.**

**Zeke: Hey, sharpay. I was making dessert for the guests and there is some left over. Do you want some?**

**Sharpay: Well, it depends, what is it?**

**Zeke: Your favorite, chocolate moosse.**

**Sharpay: Wow! I'm impressed! How did you know my favorite dessert was chocolate moosse?**

**Zeke: Lets just say a little bird told me.**

**Truth was that Ryan helped Zeke by telling him that information. He felt that they would make a great couple.**

**10 minutes later, Zeke brought the dessert to Sharpay. She was greatly pleased.**

**Zeke: Well, since my job isn't over yet, I should get back to the kitchen. Hope you like it!**

**Sharpay: Before you go, could you give these flyers to the other chefs?**

**Zeke agreed and went back to the kitchen.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHSMHMSHSMHSM**

**Soon there were flyers all around the club and pool. They read:**

**EVANS'S 1ST ANNUAL TALENT SHOW:**

**2 OR MORE PEOPLE PER AUDITION, SO AUDITION AND MAYBE YOUR TALENT WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH TO WIN!!!**

**Sure enough, the Evan duo were the first to sign up.**

**At the last minute, Gabriella asked for a job in the Evan's country club. Sharpay and Ryan agreed to make her a waitress since the last one was in vacation for the whole Summer.**

**The next day, Troy applied for a job as a lifeguard. Of course he got the job because Sharpay made the decision.**

**So, at 8 o'clock, Troy arrived at the pool and did some laps first. Sharpay was watching from behind water slide.**

**Troy: I know you're there Sharpay. You're not that good of a hider.**

**Sharpay: Sorry to distrub you but, I was wondering if you were going to sign up for the Talent show.**

**Troy: I don't know. I might ask Gabriella to sing with me, just like in the callbacks. By the way, I'm sorry you didn't get the lead.**

**Sharpay, furious about what she just heard, said: That's ok. I guess me and my brother just were shocked that we weren't the only ones auditioning.**

**Troy: well, I'm going to practice the butterfly stroke a bit more. See you later.**

**Troy dove back into the water and Sharpay quickly went to go find Ryan.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Ryan: Are you positive that he said he was going to enter the talent show with Gabriella?**

**Sharpay: I could tell he's going to. Anyway, I can't take it anymore! First the callbacks, now this? Soon the spotlight will shine on them more than us!**

**Ryan: Well, what can we do? We can't force them not to perform! It didn't go so well the last time.**

**Sharpay: I know. We need to make up a plan, that will actually work this time...**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Gabriella was waiting on an order in the kitchen and Troy snuck up on her.**

**Gabriella: Hey, Troy! What are you doing here?**

**Troy: I got a job here as a lifeguard. So, hey listen, about the talent show..**

**Gabriella: Yeah. what about it? Do you want to do it?**

**Troy: Only if you want to.**

**Gabriella: I'd love to.**

**Sharpay was overhearing the conversation. Now she was more determined to get things back where they belonged.**

**Meanwhile, Ryan was playing golf outside with Chad.**

**Ryan: Fore!**

**Ryan stroked the ball into the pool. (Not his best shot)**

**Chad: Uh.. Ryan, how long has it been sinced you played golf?**

**Ryan: 2 or 3 years. Why do you ask?**

**Chad: It shows Ryan, it sure shows. Hey, I need to go help Taylor set up the stage for the talent show auditions.**

**Ryan: Ok, I'll work on my poor aim.**

**Ryan was staring at a new country club right down the street: The Foster's country club.**

**He saw a girl come out of there and he had a strange feeling rushing through his body he had never felt before.**

**He had to find out her name and meet the girl he craved for.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Ryan arrived at the Foster's country club and asked for a brunette girl about his height. A woman told him her name was Aurora Foster, the heir to the club.**

**He saw the girl and approched her.**

**Ryan: Hi, are you aurora?**

**Aurora: Yeah.. who are you?**

**Ryan: I'm ryan Evans. My parents own the club next to yours.**

**Aurora: Oh! I've heard about you. My parents say you Evans are "competition"**

**Ryan: Well, I would never try to get on your bad side. I'm not like that.**

**Aurora: I believe I can trust you. So, it looks like you have a golf course. Do you mind if I went to play sometime?**

**Ryan: Not at all.**

**A figure entered the room and it looked angry.**

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffhanger!Hopefully you liked this chapter! (FYI: Aurora Foster is played by Meghan Miller and Theodore, you hear about him later, is played by Mitchel Musso.) Review as much as you can!!!!!!!( Remember, one review one chapter!)**


	3. Blood Rivalry

**Hi guys! Did everyone read the little bit I wrote at the bottom? Thats important information. Oh, and I am not going to make up songs because I am not a song writer. So fill in songs whenever you want!**

**Ch 3 : Blood Rivalry**

**We are going to start where we left off, the figure was walking in the room. (I am going to put the last phrase again.)**

**A figure walked in the room, and it looked angry.**

**Figure: Aurora Elizabeth (Made up) Foster! How dare you talk to this...this... competition!!!**

**Aurora: Theodore, quit acting so dramatic! He didn't do anything bad!**

**Ryan: Hi, Theodore, I'm Ryan Evans, you know from across the street?**

**Theodore(Figure): I know who you are! But why are you in our property? You aren't allowed here!**

**Ryan: I'm sorry, I didn't know! I'll leave if that's what you want...**

**Ryan left the club and went to find his sister.**

**Aurora: What is your problem!? We were just talking! You are so pathetic!**

**Theodore: I'm sorry, but I don't want you talking to him, he's competition!**

**Aurora: Will you stop calling him that! UH!**

**Aurora stormed out of the room.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Taylor and Chad were putting on the curtain on the stage.**

**Taylor: So..**

**Chad: So..**

**Taylor: Are you judging the Talent show?**

**Chad: Yeah. Sharpay payed me $30 to do it.**

**Taylor: That's weird, she only paid me $20!**

**Chad: I guess you got ripped off!!!!**

**Taylor: Shut up Chad!**

**Chad: Fine, then I won't ask you to watch the talent show with me after we judge it!**

**Taylor looked down with a puppy dog pout.**

**Chad: Ok, will you go with me to the talent show?**

**Taylor: Of course!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Ryan** **finally found Sharpay and started confessing.**

**Ryan: Sharpay, this has never happened to me before! I feel so, different!**

**Sharpay: Wait, who did you say you just met?**

**Ryan: Aurora Foster, you know the heir to the Foster's country club across the street? Anyway, we started talking and then, out of nowhere her creep brother came..**

**Sharpay: Did you just say "Foster?"**

**Ryan: Yeah, so?**

**Sharpay: Ryan! You can't talk to her! She's competition!!!!!!!!!**

**Ryan: Why is everyone saying the word "competition" today?**

**Sharpay: You fool! Don't you get it? We could be losing customers to them!!!**

**Ryan: Ok, you are taking this way too seriously!**

**Sharpay: That's it. I forbid you to see her again.**

**Ryan: You can't do that! That's it! YOU CAN FIND YOURSELF A NEW SINGING PARTNER!**

**Ryan ran out of the club as fast as he could.**

**Sharpay said to herself: It's for your own good Ryan..**

**Teras fell down Sharpay's face because now she had no chance of winning the talent show.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Troy started to rehearse with Gabriella. Suddenly, a crying Sharpay started to hear them sing.**

**Troy to Gabriella: Ok so that's how the first verse is going to go..**

**Gabriella: Hey, whats wrong with Sharpay? She seems blue. Why don't you go see what's wrong?**

**Troy: Ok, if it will get you off my back...**

**Gabriella said playfully: You're so mean!!!**

**Troy went up to Sharpay and tried to comfort her.**

**Troy: Are you ok Sharpay?**

**Sharpay, wiping the tears off her face, said: It's nothing Troy. Don't worry about me. It's just.. Never mind.**

**Troy: Ok if you're sure...**

**Sharpay: I'm sure.**

**Troy went back to Gabriella but seemed down caues he was not able to help Sharpay.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Sharpay started wondering: Now is the perfect time to put my plan into action. Troy feels sorry for me so he won't be so angry when it all comes into play. Sure there was a minor set back with Ryan, but I'll get over that. I hope this works..**

**Ok, review time!!!! Another cliffhanger but hopefully it won't tear you to shreds. People I don't have that many reviews. I might not write anymore if there are not that many reviews! Anyway, I update every week or so. Does everyone think the story is going well or is it going bad? Tell me!!!!!1**


	4. The Plan Goes Into Place

**THE PLAN GOES INTO PLACE..**

**Ok, right now, the scene is the kitchen. Ryan is with Zeke talking about Sharpay.**

**Zeke: It's ok, Ryan. I know Sharpay can be mean but..**

**Ryan still crying, but not as much as before: No. This has gone to far. I can't let her push me around for the rest of my life. I've got to meet Aurora today, at least to talk to her!**

**Zeke: Well, personally, I don't care if Sharpay bosses me around.. as long as I'm with her.**

**Ryan rolled his eyes and said: She even had this plan to get rid of Gabby...**

**Zeke: What!?!?!**

**Ryan: Uh.. nothing! I didn't say anything! Umm, I said.. I got nothing.**

**Zeke: Ryan tell me this instant.. what is the plan?**

**Ryan: All she told me was that she was going to get rid of Gabriella one way or another.**

**Zeke: Ryan, we've got to stop her! When is she going to do this?**

**Ryan: Now, did you really think she'd tell me?**

**Zeke rolled his eyes.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Sharpay is at the pool, getting a tan, Troy is in his lifeguard chair, Ryan is reading a book called " How to be a great dancer" and Gabby is in the pool swimming laps.**

**Sharpay: Ryan, would you come here please?**

**Ryan: What do you want? I'm in the third chapter, "How to act when dancing"!!**

**Sharpay: Listen, I'm sorry that I told you you couldn't talk to that girl anymore.. but I'll make a deal with you.**

**Ryan: I'm listening..**

**Sharpay: Ok, if you'll go on with my plan, I'll help you get that girl into your arms.**

**Ryan: I don't know... ok. But only because your my sister.**

**Sharpay: Well, the plan is going into action right...now.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Sharpay steps into the pool and Ryan follows.**

**Sharpay: Ok, follow my lead. Ow! Cramp! Ryan help me!**

**Ryan, confused, said: Sharpay, just swim it off.**

**Sharpay: fine.**

**As soon as she got to 10 feet, she started "Drowning."**

**Sharpay: Help! I can't breathe! Troy!**

**Troy, alarmed, said: Hold on sharpay! Just hold on!**

**Troy dove into the water and swam to her. He put her on his back and swam her to "shore."**

**Gabriella was out of the pool and had gotten a snack. Zeke had alerted her about Sharpay so she started running back to the pool.**

**Gabriella: Ryan, what happened?**

**Ryan: I don't think you want to know. He pointed to Troy and Sharpay.**

**Troy was giving Sharpay mouth to mouth. Sharpay was awake and grabbed his whistle and kissed him.**

**Gabriella watched and tears started to come down her eyes.**

**Ryan: I told you.. he's been cheating on you for a month now.**

**Gabriella, crying: So, thats why he got a job here.. just to be with her!!**

**Gabriella ran to find Taylor.**

**Troy: Sharpay, WHAT WAS THAT?!?!**

**Sharpay: What was what? Oh, the kiss? Oh nothing, I just wanted to repay you.**

**Troy: Sharpay! You know I'm going out with Gabby. Don't discuss this with her.**

**Sharpay: Whatever you say...**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Troy went to find Gabriella becasue it was the end of his shift.**

**Troy: Gabby? finally I find you.. listen we need to talk...**

**Gabriella: What's there to talk about, Troy? I know you like Sharpay more than me! I saw you kiss her!**

**Troy: She kissed me! I don't even know why she did that! Look, I'm sorry!**

**Gabriella: No. Look. I like you Troy, but.. I can't trust you. I'm sorry. I want to break up.**

**Troy looked at her with a startled face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He went off to find the person responsible for all this.. Sharpay.**

**Boo! The end of another chapter. Look guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should, but I've been busy with homework and other stuff. Please don't be mad and send lots of reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapters, I promise you'll see more of Aurora and what happens to Troy and Sharpay.**


	5. An Unexpected feeling

**AN UNEXPECTED FEELING**

**I am going to start with the last sentence from the last chapter. Oh I don't own HSM or any of the characters.**

**Troy looked at Gabby with a startled face. He couldn't believe what he just heard! He went off to find the person responsible for all of this... Sharpay.**

**Troy: Finally I found you! Jeez Sharpay, why did you have to do that!?!?**

**Sharpay: What? The kiss? I told you it was just to repay you.**

**Troy: Well next time, pleaseee just say thank you and not kiss me.**

**Sharpay: Ok, thank you.**

**Sharpay kissed him again, just like she did before.**

**Troy couldn't stop the kiss.(Yeah right) But then a thought pondered his mind. Gabriella had broken up with him. So that meant he was free. Did sharpay plan all this?**

**Troy: Ok sharpay, I know you planned something to make Gabby break up with me. Spill. Now.**

**Sharpay: Wow Troy! You're really smart! Yeah I did have something to do with you and Gabby breaking up. But it was for your own good.**

**Troy: What do you mean?**

**Sharpay: Look. Gabriella was cheating on you. With some guy I don't know, but she had told me when she got the job here. I decided not to break your heart and just tell you, so I planned this little play.**

**Troy: Sharpay, thats cool of you to do that. But you could have just told me. I would have been disappointed, but I would have gotten over it.**

**Sharpay: Oh well, sorry, I was just trying to help.**

**Sharpay started walking away from Troy to go find Ryan, then she was stopped by Troy.**

**Troy: I thought what you did was really thoughtful, Sharpay. Really. I am really thankful to have a friend like you.**

**Troy gave her a peck kiss on her cheek. And he went off to find Chad.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Chad was painting a sign saying "Talent Show Tommorow at 9pm!"**

**Troy: Hey Chad. I've got news.**

**Chad: Oh no! You got fired!? I am going to kill Sharpay!!!!**

**Troy stopped Chad before he went into a rampage.**

**Troy: No! But Gabriella and I broke up.. and please don't overreact!**

**Chad: Troy.. I'm sorry, man. I thought you were really close with her though.**

**Troy: Yeah, me too. But She was cheating on me so, Sharpay made this plan to make Gabby break up with me.**

**Chad: Wow. Are you sure you can trust Sharpay? I mean, look what she did last year!**

**Troy: Chad, she's my friend now. I think I can trust her.**

**Chad: Ok...**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Ryan and Sharpay were talking about the plan, and Sharpay's part of the deal.**

**Ryan: So the plan went well? **

**Sharpay: Yep! But I added another part to the plan. I want to Troy to be mine!!**

**Ryan: What? Are you sure? I mean what we did was pretty harsh.**

**Sharpay: So? He kissed me, and he thinks I'm his friend, so I have a good chance.**

**Ryan: By the way, You haven't payed up with your part of the deal.**

**Sharpay: That's right... Ok got it! Be at their Country club at 8:00, dress up nice, and bring flowers. I'll tell you what to do when you get there.**

**Ryan: But what about her brother? He hates me!**

**Sharpay: I'll take care of that.. don't you worry.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**It was 7:OO at night.**

**Sharpay ran to the Foster's club and found Theodore. **

**Theodore: Hi...**

**Sharpay: Hi.**

**Theo: So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be over there in your part of the street?**

**Sharpay: No... so listen, I heard from a reliable source that you stole money from your own club and then wanted to spend it on video games.**

**Theo: What!?!?!?!? Thats so not true! Who told you that?**

**Sharpay: Oh this guy named Chad. He works over there in my club.**

**Theo: When do you think I can "Talk" to him privetly?**

**Sharpay: Well, he's off duty right now so, right now.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHSM**

**Ryan came to the Foster's country club at exactly 8:00. Sharpay was hiding under a chair.**

**Sharpay: Ryan! I told you to dress up nicely! You're wearing a t-shirt and jeans... very nice.**

**Ryan: Sorry! I didn't know you were telling the truth!**

**Sharpay: Look here she is! Make her yours, little brother!**

**Ryan: Thanks Sharpay! I'm proud to call you my sister.**

**Sharpay: I know. Now go!**

**Ryan walked up to Aurora, who was sitting down at a table.**

**Aurora: Hi Ryan! Are you the one that send me this note to come here?**

**Ryan: Yeah.. Anyway, where's your brother?**

**Aurora: Oh he said he had to take care of some business. Anyway, how are you?**

**Ryan: Fine... So...**

**Aurora: So...**

**Ryan: So, how's business going here?**

**Aurora: Great! Hey, Ryan, can we go to your club and play golf? I think this is too crowded.**

**Ryan: Sure. Maybe FINALLY I can show you my great golf skills.**

** Aurora and Ryan rushed to the golf course.**

**Ryan: So have you ever played golf before?**

**Aurora: Actually, no. But I've heard that it's really fun!**

**Ryan: Here, I'll show you. You hold the club here, and...**

**Since Ryan was showing Aurora how to play while she was still holding the club... they stared at each others eyes and smiled**

**Aurora: You know Ryan, your unlike any boy I've ever met.**

**Ryan: Is that a good thing?**

**Aurora: It's a very good thing. So Ryan, have you ever had a girlfriend before?**

**Ryan: No, I don't talk to girls that much, except Sharpay. I guess you could say I'm shy.**

**Aurora: You don't seem shy to me, I think you're a really nice guy.**

**Aurora kissed Ryan on the cheek.**

**Ryan: Wow. That was unexpected.**

**Aurora: I know! But, I just expressed my feelings toward you. Do you feel the same way?**

**Ryan: Yeah. Aurora, ever since I met you, I really liked you.**

**Aurora: Ok. Either that was the corniest thing I've ever heard, or you really deserve this.**

**Aurora kissed Ryan on the lips this time. **

**Aurora headed back to her club but tripped along the way because she was thinking about Ryan and did not look where she was going.**

**Ryan couldn't stop thinking about Aurora and that amazing kiss.**

**Another end of another chapter. Not a lot of people are reviewing so, I don't know if I should keep going. Please review... and flames aren't allowed!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!**


	6. Sharpay's plan: Part 2

**Sharpay's plan: PART 2.**

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I will keep writing as you all requested. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter!**

**Ryan couldn't stop thinking about Aurora and the amazing kiss. He started rubbing his eyes, thinking it was all a dream but, it wasn't.**

**Ryan: Wow! Ok, I owe Sharpay big time for this!!!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Troy was about to go into the pool to pratice his backstroke until he saw Chad, injured and limping toward the pool.**

**Troy: Chad... What happened?!?!?!?!?**

**Chad: I got beat up by this guy, saying that I told lies about him. I didn't even know him!**

**Troy: You want me to beat him up for you, buddy?**

**Chad: No, it's okay. I'm okay. It's just some bruises and scratches, no big deal.**

**Troy: Chad, it's not okay! This guy beat you up for no reason, and thats not fair.**

**Chad: Troy, it's okay. Just forget about it.**

**Troy: Fine Chad, be stubborn and get beat everytime you do something wrong.**

**Chad sighed and went to go find Taylor. Maybe she had some bandages.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Ryan found Sharpay, she was writting down a list under a tree.**

**Ryan: Oh my gosh, Sharpay, I so owe you for arranging my date for me!**

**Sharpay: No problem... She kissed you, didn't she?**

**Ryan: Yeah! It was so awesome! So.. Whatya writting there?**

**Sharpay: Nothing! Just so things I want to do next year. You know, what classes I want to take.**

**Ryan: Are you okay, Shar? You seem jumpy.**

**Sharpay: Ryan, I'm okay.**

**Ryan: Okay. Well, I'm going to tell Zeke what desserts to make at the Talent show, which by the way, we haven't practiced for.**

**Sharpay: We'll make time for it. Don't worry about it.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Troy was looking at a picture of Gabriella, in the broom closet, he couldn't believe she had cheated on him.**

**Sharpay found him, and she started thinking of a way to get him to be her boyfriend.**

**Sharpay: How are you doing Troy? You still upset?**

**Troy: A bit, but I'm starting to get over it. I know I've said this before, but, if it wasn't for you, I would never have known she was cheating on me.**

**Sharpay: You're my friend Troy, and I would never let anything hurt you. I know what I did last year was really harsh, but I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry.**

**Troy: Sharpay, now that I think about it, you act differently than how you were last year. I like it.**

**Sharpay: Well, I'm trying to be nicer and try to be more supportive of other people's interests.**

**Troy: You have definatly succeeded in that. **

**Troy kissed her on the lips. He knew she was better than Gabriella. Gabriella was a cheater, but she seemed like a sweet girl.**

**Sharpay: Wow. You're a great kisser... I can't believe I just said that out loud.**

**Troy: Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. So, since this is our second kiss, and certainly not our last, I guess we're together.**

**Sharpay: I guess we are. I never would have guessed WE'VE would have ever been together.**

**Troy: Me either, but you make me feel a feeling I've never felt before.**

**Sharpay chuckled a bit and kissed him on the lips again. They were together, and that's what Sharpay was planning for. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Troy and Sharpay were together, but how was he going to break it to Zeke? He went into the kitchen and found him.**

**Troy: What's up Zeke?**

**Zeke: Hey Troy. Do you know where Sharpay is? I got to ask her if she wants some leftover cake.**

**Troy: Umm listen, about Sharpay.. you really like her, don't you?**

**Zeke: Troy, she might seem evil, but she's not. She's pretty and talented. So, yeah.**

**Troy: Well, then I got some bad news for you. You know that Gabby and me broke up right?**

**Zeke: Yeah...**

**Troy: Well, Sharpay and I kissed a couple of times and now we're together.**

**Zeke: Troy! You knew I liked her! You just think you can get anything you want just because you're the b-ball captain!**

**Troy: No! Zeke! Look everything just happened fast! I'm sorry, but I have feelings for her too!**

**Zeke: You know what? I'm not giving up easily! I'm fighting for my girl and I'm going to win her back!**

**Zeke stormed out of the kitchen to find Sharpay. He was going to be with her, no matter what.**

**Troy had regreted ever telling Zeke that he and Sharpay were together. He wondered if it was worth losing a friendship over a girl.**

So... does anyone like this chapter? Okay, I need some reviews. No flames!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Revenge and Pool

**Revenge and Pool**

**Guys, I really need more reviews. I'm glad you all like my story but, I need reviews! I don't own HSM or any of the characters!!!!!!**

**Zeke was furious at Sharpay. He thought she liked her. If she didn't, she had no reason to hug him last year. Zeke found Sharpay at the pool.**

**Zeke: Sharpay, I can't believe you're with Troy!!!!!!!**

**Sharpay: It was my choice, Zeke, and I like you but, as a friend who bakes real well.**

**Zeke: You knew I liked you... and you rip my heart out?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Sharpay: I'm sorry, ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????**

**Zeke: Sharpay, I can't hide how much I care about you...**

**Zeke kissed Sharpay passionatly. She quickly broke the kiss.**

**Sharpay: I can't. I'm sorry but, I'm with Troy now.**

**She walked away, leaving Zeke alone to cry a bit.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Gabriella was looking for Zeke to see if he could help her with something, instead, she found him on his knees crying his eyes out.**

**Gabriella: Oh my god, Zeke, what's wrong?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Zeke: Sharpay is with Troy now and she rejected me.**

**Gabriella: Well, I should have known that because Troy cheated on me with her.**

**Zeke: Huh? Troy said you cheated on him with another guy.**

**Gabby: What?! I would never do that! And Sharpay.. she probably planned the whole mouth to mouth thing!**

**Zeke: So, you think there's still hope for me and Sharpay?**

**Gabby: Well, if we tell Troy what really happened and he dumps her, she'll come crawling back to you!!!!**

**Zeke: Gabby, I'm glad you're my friend!**

**Gabby: Yeah, yeah. But, I rather let them have one more day together before it all goes bad.**

**Zeke: Ok, since you're so nice.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Troy and Sharpay were at the golf course, sitting on a hill, watching the sunset.**

**Troy: I love you Shar.**

**Sharpay: I love you too Troy.**

**Sharpay: Troy, you would never cheat on me, right?**

**Troy: Of course not Shar! You're my girl, I would never do anything to hurt you.**

**Sharpay: Aww..**

**Sharpay kissed Troy while the sun was setting.**

**Sharpay: Oh! I forgot to tell you, Ryan and Aurora wanted us to double date today.**

**Troy: Umm, I don't know Shar. I'm really tired and I just finished ten laps and..**

**Sharpay interupted him with another kiss.**

**Troy: Ok, what time and where?**

**Sharpay: At the Foster's country club, at 8:00. Which, is in about thirty minutes.**

**Troy: Sharpay, you always save the best things for last, don't you?**

**Sharpay: Yeah. **

**Sharpay giggled a bit and kissed Troy again.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Ryan and Aurora were waiting at the country club and Ryan finally dressed up nicely.**

**Ryan: Hey, While we wait, want to play some pool?**

**Aurora: You're going to make me anyway.**

**Ryan: Yeah, you're right.**

**Aurora was an expert at pool, and Ryan was shocked.**

**Aurora: Ryan, have you ever played pool before?**

**Ryan: No, and since you are like a pro., could you teach me? You owe me anyway.**

**Aurora: Fine, but only because you really suck.**

**Troy and Sharpay finally arrived... at 9:00!**

**Ryan: Where have you guys been???! **

**Troy: Sorry we're late guys, Sharpay here takes way too much time to get ready.**

**Sharpay: Well, I guess you want an ugly girlfriend if you want me to hurry up!**

**Troy: I'm sorry.**

**Troy kissed Sharpay on the cheek.**

**Sharpay: You know I was only kidding, right?**

**Troy: Yeah, I just wanted an excuse to do that.**

**Ryan: If you guys are done flirting with each other, can we sit down?**

**Aurora: You're so impatient!**

**Ryan: Well, it's just that when they start flirting, they don't stop!**

**Aurora: Fine, let's follow Ryan's orders and sit down.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**They all sat down outside in the balcony upstairs.**

**Sharpay: So Troy, what are you getting?**

**Troy: Whatever you want, I'm really not that hungry.**

**Sharpay: Me either. I guess I'll just a drink. How about you guys?**

**Aurora and Ryan were fighting over what to get because they were going to share a meal.**

**Ryan: How about a steak, or maybe chicken?**

**Aurora: Hello! I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!**

**Ryan: Sorry, I forgot. then how about nachos?**

**Aurora: No, I don't think so.**

**They didn't stop bickering so Troy and Sharpay snuck off to a private room.**

**Troy: I can't believe they take that long just to make a decision!**

**Sharpay: I know, I'm sure glad we don't take that long!**

**Troy: Well, we are the perfect couple. We agree on everything.**

**Sharpay: Yeah, Troy, you're perfect.**

**Troy: So are you.**

**Sharpay and Troy made out for about 5 minutes.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Finally, Ryan and Aurora made a decision and Troy and Sharpay were already back in their seats. The waiter named Rick came by and took everyone's order.**

**Rick: Hey, Aurora, I haven't seen you in a week. **

**Rick, looking a little mad, asked: Who's your friend?**

**Aurora: Well, Ryan is my boyfriend, and Troy and Sharpay are together.**

**Rick: Oh, well, that's great. Anyway, I'll be right back with your orders.**

**Rick went into the kitchen. No one knew at the time, but he liked Aurora, a lot. He felt the same as Zeke, but didn't cry.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Rick was off his shift and everyone was gone fro the country club. Now, he had overheard Gabriella and Zeke planning revenge, and he wanted in. Rick found Gabby and Zeke at the golf course.**

**Rick: Hey, are you Zeke and Gabriella?**

**Zeke: Who wants to know?**

**Rick: Well, I'm Rick and I want in on the whole revenge thing.**

**Gabriella: Who do you want revenge on?**

**Rick: Ryan Evans.**

**Zeke: What do you think Gabby? Can we trust this guy?**

**Gabriella: Well, we're already causing too much trouble so, sorry Rick, no.**

**Rick: Fine, I'll come up with something on my own. Thanks for all your help!**

**Rick walked away back to his car in the Foster's country club.**

**Gabriella: What we're doing to Sharpay is what she deserves. She's a dirty little liar and traitor.**

**Zeke: Tomorrow, all will be revealed to Troy.**

So, what do you'll think??? Please review! I'll keep writing for all of you!!!!


	8. EXTRA! EXTRA! HSM Maniac speaks out!

** Hey, Guys! It's the HSM Maniac! I want to thank "Sharpay Evans" For telling everyone that my computer was down. Anyway, I need to tell you 2 things...**

**_ One: I am making a new story called Truth and Dare Spills. It's about The whole HSM cast going to a party and spilling secrets and doing dares. It's cool but, I haven't done the first chapter yet. Anyway on to part 2._**

****

****

****

**_ Two: I am holding a ballot/ election to see how you want my story, HSM 2 Country Club Break Up! to end. Pick One:_**

**_ Troypay and Lucas and Aurora_**

**_ Troypay and Rick and Aurora_**

**_ Troyella and Lucas and Aurora and Zeke and Sharpay_**

**_ OR_**

**_ Troyella and Rick and Aurora and Zeke and Sharpay_**

**__**

**_ Keep in mind that if you all pick a Troypay, the story will indeed be longer, but if you pick Troyella, I will make my other story longer._**

**_ Your Desicion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11_**

**_ Pick Now!!! Make it a review and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. All readers must read 1

**Everyone!!!!**

**My new story has it's first chapter!!! My story is called Truth and Dare Spills. Everyone please read it and please elect your favorite couple!!!!**


	10. The truth is revealed

**_The truth is revealed_**

**Well, guys, the voting is over and well, let's just say that it'll take about 3 or four chapters until this is over. And I need reviews to tell me if you want me to keep going.**

**Troy was getting into his car to go to the club to help Sharpay with the decorations for the Talent Show.**

**Troy: Aw, man! I told Sharpay that I would be there at 9:00 and it's 9:20! **

**Suddenly, Gabby and Zeke stopped Troy from going to the club.**

**Gabby: Troy, we really need to talk.**

**Troy: Not now, Gabby. I need to help Sharpay with the Talent show and I'm already late!**

**Zeke: Look, first of all, I'm sorry about what I said in the kitchen.**

**Troy: It's okay. **

**Gabby: Anyway, Troy, Sharpay tricked you.**

**Troy: No way. She would never do that!**

**Gabby: She told you I cheated on you, right?**

**Troy: Yeah.**

**Gabby: Well, Ryan told me you were cheating on me with Sharpay.**

**Troy: That's not true!**

**Zeke: We know. She lied to you just to be with you.**

**Troy was thinking about Sharpay. Why would she do this? Didn't she learn anything from last year?**

**Gabby: Sharpay was nothing but a stuck up liar to you. Hey, let's go down to the club and you can find Sharpay while we go find Ryan.**

**Zeke: I'll drive.**

**Troy, Gabby, and Zeke got into Zeke's convertable and drove off.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Sharpay was telling everyone what to do, as usual.**

**Sharpay: Ok, the sign needs to be a bit higher.**

**Chad: This is as far as I can go!**

**Sharpay: Well, then get a ladder!**

**Chad sighed and went off to find a ladder.**

**Taylor: Hey, Gabby! What are you doing here? Rehearsal isn't until 5:00.**

**Gabby: We need to find Ryan. Where is he?**

**Taylor: I think he's inside with his girlfriend.**

**Gabby: Ok, thanks.**

**Zeke followed Gabby into the bar and they found Ryan, waiting for Aurora to arrive.**

**Zeke: Hey, Ryan!**

**Ryan: Hey, guys. What are you doing here? **

**Gabby: We need to talk. **

**Zeke: It's about your girlfriend.**

**Gabby: We think she's seeing another guy behind your back.**

**Ryan: What? That's impossible. She would never lie to me.**

**Zeke: Well, this guy, Rick, wanted us to help him get revenge on you. **

**Gabby: Then, he sent me an E-mail today saying the only reason he wants revenge on you is because you are stealing his girlfriend away from him.**

**Ryan: Are you sure? There could have been a misunderstanding...**

**Zeke: That's what we read in Gabby's E-mail. Look, here she comes.**

**Aurora: Hey, guys! How's everyone?**

**Ryan: Well, I wanted to know how your OTHER boyfriend is doing!**

**Aurora: What? I'm not cheating on you!**

**Zeke: You know a guy named Rick?**

**Aurora: Yeah, he's my friend.**

**Gabby: well, he wanted revenge on Ryan because he said Ryan was stealing you from him!**

**Aurora: But, we're only friends!**

**Zeke: Then, he probably is jealous of Ryan. He probably liked you for a long time and never had the guts to tell you.**

**Rick: Hey, I'm rick, I'll be your waiter this evening... Oh.. it's you guys again.**

**Aurora: Rick, why would you tell everyone that you're my boyfriend?**

**Rick: Well, you're the one who told me I could be!**

**Aurora: I never did that!**

**Rick: Wait.. Didn't you tell me that in an E-mail a week ago?**

**Aurora: No.. Hold on... my brother was in the computer every single minute last week.**

**Gabby: So, that means your brother sent that E-mail!**

**Aurora: He wants to break me and Ryan up! Where is my brother?!?!?!**

**Ryan: Aurora, don't worry about it. It's all settled.. you don't have to do anything.**

**Aurora: But, Ryan, he sabotaged our relationship!**

**Ryan: You know what? I'll take care of it.**

**Aurora: Hey, where's Rick?**

**Ryan: Well, I need to go help Sharpay with the Talent Show.**

**Gabby: Well, what do we do now, Zeke?**

**Zeke: Well, you should get to rehearsing and I need to bake the pastries for the Show.**

**HSMHSMHSMHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Aurora had gone to find Rick, who was broken hearted.**

**Aurora: Rick?**

**Rick: Please leave me alone. **

**Aurora: Look, I'm sorry about what happened.**

**Rick: Yeah, well, I'm sorry too.**

**Aurora: I never knew you liked me.**

**Rick: Well, I did , and you know what? I still do.**

**Aurora: I can't be with you. You know that.**

**Rick: But Aurora, we would be the perfect couple. I've known you for a long time and I've had these feelings for you for a long time!**

**Aurora: Oh, Rick... I'm so sorry...**

**Aurora kissed Rick on the lips, just like she had kissed Ryan before.**

**Aurora: Oh my gosh. Um... pretend that never happened!**

**Rick: You know you want us to be together.**

**Aurora: I'm seeing Ryan. This kiss never happened and don't tell Ryan about this.**

**Rick: Fine.**

**HSMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Aurora cheated on Ryan accidently and, Troy was going to break up with Sharpay. Wow. Love stinks. Anywa, review me and review for my second story: Truth and Dare Spills.**


End file.
